Story About Your Mom (1S Special)
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun akan berulang tahun, kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di keluarga kecil Kyumin ? Oneshoot/YAOI/M-PREG/TYPOS/No Bash


**STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM ( 1S Special)**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sunghyun**

**And Other cast**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi/BL, M- Preg, **

**Genre : ****Family****, ****Romance****, alur maksa, Typos pastinya**

**.**

**Anyeonghaseo... ada yang ingat ff ini ?**

**Kali ini saya membawakannya dalam sebuah Oneshoot special Ulang tahunnya Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Semoga masih ada yang review.**

**Cerita ini masih berhubungan dengan Story About Your Mom (season 2), jadi kalo anda sedikit bingung **

**mampir aja baca yang season 2 nya..hehehe**

**Saran saya kalo gak suka gak usah baca, lewat aja... oke ?**

**.**

**Di dedikasikan untuk seluruh Joyer yang mencintai Kyumin**

**Well...**

**Happy Readiiiing...**

**.**

**Story About Your Mom (1S Special )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alarm pagi pukul 06. 15 berbunyi, Sungmin orang pertama yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya lalu mematikan alarm tersebut. Alarm yang memang ia setel khusus untuk dirinya agar bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil sedikit menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, terutama bagian pinggang dan perut besarnya. Ya, Sungmin kini memang sedang hamil dan kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan terakhir. Di rapikannya selimut tebal yang masih menyelimuti namja tampan yang tidur di sebelahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun. Senyum tipis tercipta saat melihat Kyuhyun masih tidur nyenyak tanpa mendengar bunyi alarm kamar mereka.

Sungmin pun keluar kamar lalu menuju dapurnya. Setelah mencuci muka di westafle, namja ini segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan antara lain telur, keju, susu, juga sayur untuk salad. Dan Sungmin pun memulai kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan sehat untuk anak dan suaminya.

30 menit kemudian...

Semuanya kini sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan. Segelas susu cokelat untuk Sunghyun juga segelas kopi untuk Kyuhyun. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah roti sandwich,dan sudah pasti ada satu roti yang tidak di lapisi dengan sayur khusus untuk Kyuhyun mengingat suaminya tidak suka memakan tumbuhan yang satu itu.

Setelah melepas celemeknya, Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar putranya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sunghyun masih tidur nyenyak tanpa menyadari kalau cahaya matahari sudah menembus gorden putih di kamarnya. Anak ini benar-benar mirip sang ayah jika sudah tidur. Datang badai sekalipun tidak akan sadar.

Di sigapnya gorden di jendela Sunghyun, ada pergerakan sedikit di atas tempat tidur. Saat Sungmin menoleh Sunghyun sudah menutup dirinya dengan selimut hingga sampai kepala. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjangnya. Membangunkan anak di pagi hari memang sedikit sulit.

"Chagi, ayo bangun...nanti kau terlambat" ujar Sungmin di samping putra nya

"Hei, palli...Sunghyunie..." Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya, putra semata wayangnya masih belum berkutik dibalik selimut yang bergambar Superhero Superman, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sungmin menyikap selimut Sunghyun mengangkat tubuh putranya,

"Andweeee eommaaa...!"

"Masih mau pura- pura tidur eoh ?" Sungmin menggelitiki leher Sunghyun dengan hidungnya membuat putranya tertawa di gendongan eommanya. Sungmin menurunkan putranya yang lumayan mempunyai bobot badan yang berat belum lagi perutnya sendiri yang besar.

"Sekarang kau kekamar mandi, mandilah yang cepat jangan main air di kamar mandi" ucap Sungmin menuntun putranya ke depan pintu kamar mandi, Sunghyun hanya menurut dan berjalan dengan setengah malas. Saat Sungmin membuka kancing baju piama anaknya tiba – tiba Sunghyun menangkup tangannya di depan dadanya seperti menghalangi eommanya membuka bajunya,

"Wae ?" tanya Sungmin heran, Sunghyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau mau mandi memakai baju ?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Sunghyun menggeleng lagi lalu menatap wajah eommanya

"Sunghyun malu eomma..."

"Ne ?" Sungmin cengo mendengar ucapan Sunghyun. Putranya yang berusia 8 tahun tahun ini ternyata malu kepada eommanya sendiri, Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ne, anak eomma ternyata sudah besar. Baiklah, kau buka bajumu sendiri lalu mandi. Eomma menyiapkan seragammu kalau begitu" Sungmin bangkit dari posisi Jongkoknya, Sunghyunpun melaju kekamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah dari kamar putranya, Sungmin menuju kamar utama. Saat membuka pintu ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapi meskipun rambutnya belum di sisir. Sungmin mendekati suaminya

"Hei, selamat pagi sayang, " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepelukannya lalu memberikan kecupan di kening dan bibir istrinya, Sungmin tersenyum dengan perlakuan rutin Kyuhyun ini. Tangannya putihnya dengan cekatan memasang dasi putih yang masih menggantung di leher Kyuhyun, sementara tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"Uri Sunghyun sudah bangun ?"

"Ne, dia sempat pura – pura tidur tadi," jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar cerita istrinya

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar tadi ?, Sunghyunie malu saat aku membuka piamanya di kamar mandi " cerita Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya

"Benarkah ?" senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar

"Ne, dia semakin tambah pintar sekarang. Nah, selesai" ucap Sungmin setelah selesai memasangkah jepitan dasi Kyuhyun,

"Tapi aku tidak malu saat kau membuka bajuku," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang Sungmin, istrinya memandang Kyuhyun ngeri

"Ya! kau menyakiti perutku. Akkhh!" Sungmin tiba – tiba meringis

"Sungmin-ah! Gwenchana ?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat reaksi Sungmin

"Hm, dia sepertinya menendang..." Sungmin menahan nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kyuhyun kini memasang wajah lega,

"Baby, kau jangan mengejutkan eommamu ne ?"

"Dia begitu karena ayahnya pagi – pagi sudah mesum" ujar Sungmin yang justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa gemas melihat Sungmin,

"Anakmu terlalu berpihak padamu, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya cepat lahir dan keluarga kita akan semakin ramai" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin lembut

"Ne, sabarlah untuk dua minggu lagi mungkin,"

"Hm, kau jangan terlalu capek agar proses persalinanmu nanti lancar" Kyuhyun sesekali mencium bahu Sungmin

"Araseo, kajja kita sarapan pagi dulu. Sunghyun pasti sudah menunggu di meja makan"

"EOMMAAAA..." belum lima detik Sungmin bicara suara putra mereka terdengar memanggilnya dari luar

"Neee!" jawab Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukan suaminya kemudian keluar kamar yang di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sarapan pagi dengan di selingi ngobrol ringan seperti biasa. Si kecil Sunghyun tak kalah ikut bercerita tentang teman – temannya sekali – kali ribut mencari letak PSP yang yang sengaja di sembunyikan Sungmin agar putranya tidak membawa benda hadiah dari ayahnya itu kesekolah.

"Sungmin-ah, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu chek up hari ini. Investor dari Vietnam hari ini datang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bersalah pada Sungmin,

"Iya, aku tahu gwenchana... tapi kau jangan lupa menjemput Sunghyun sekolah siang nanti " jawab Sungmin

"Ne, aku masih punya waktu untuk menjemput Sunghyun,"

"Kau antar saja dia ke Cafe kita, hari ini aku akan kesana sampai sore,"

"Oke sayangku,"

"Eommaa... masih tidak ada, dimana tempatnyaaa..." Sunghyun kembali merengek mencari PSPnya

"Eomma tidak tahu, mungkin PSPnya akan ada setelah kau pulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang saatnya kau dan appamu berangkat," jawab Sungmin, putranya hanya merenggut,

"Ayo, untuk hari ini tidak ada PSP. Kita harus cepat berangkat agar kau tidak terlambat" Kyuhyun ikut bicara juga

"Hm, araseo appa" Sunghyun berjalan mendekati eommanya lalu mencium pipi kanan Sungmin

"Aku berangkat eomma," pamit putranya kemudian giliran Kyuhyun mencium istrinya

Chup~

"Kau hati – hati dirumah, telepon aku jika terjadi apa – apa,"

"Ne," Sungmin mengantar keduanya sampai depan pintu, menatap anak dan suaminya berangkat. Sunghyun melambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma,

"Hati – hati ne !" teriak Sungmin saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan halaman rumah. Sungmin tersenyum menatap mobil itu dari kejauhan lalu iapun kembali masuk kedalam untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan kini ia bersiap – siap menuju rumah sakit untuk Chek up kehamilan rutinnya. Sungmin berangkat ke rumah sakit kali ini dengan memilih naik bus daripada memesan taksi. Sebenarnya ia memiliki mobil pribadi, tapi ia terlalu takut dengan keadaannya seperti ini mengendarai mobil.

Sungmin berjalan santai menuju halte, cuaca tidak begitu panas siang ini. Seperti biasa Ia menggunakan mantel untuk menutupi perut besarnya dari perhatian orang – orang.

Sungmin sudah sampai dihalte, ia duduk disamping seorang ahjumma yang juga menunggu bus datang,ahjumma tersebut tersenyum padanya

"Sudah berapa bulan aghassi ?" tanya ahjumma tadi, 'lagi – lagi orang menganggapnya perempuan'

"Sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan," jawab Sungmin, ahjumma tadi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, terkejut mendengar suara Sungmin yang tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya. Tentu saja, karena ia seorang pria.

"Kau berani pergi sendirian tanpa di dampingi suamimu saat hamil tua begini"

"Ne," jawab Sungmin, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa perkataan ahjumma tadi. Walaupun ucapan ahjumma tadi sedikit ketus tapi ia tahu bahwa ahjumma tadi salah satu caranya memberi perhatian pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang di tunggu pun datang, Sungminpun berdiri dari duduknya. Yang mengejutkannya, ahjumma tadi tiba-tiba membimbing lengan Sungmin untuk masuk kepintu bus, ahjumma tadi sedikit mengomel pada orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong,

"YA,YA, Hati-hati disini ada orang hamil!" tak segan-segan ahjumma membentak seseorang yang telah menyenggol Sungmin. Dan mau tak mau mereka memberikan jalan agar Sungmin dan ahjumma tadi terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam bus.

Dan hari ini tiba- tiba Sungmin merindukan almarhum kedua orang tuanya, terutama eommanya. Akan lebih bahagia jika dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini ada sang eomma yang menemani. Sungmin menatap sendu wajah ahjumma tadi, tanpa minta ijin namja itu memeluk wanita tua tersebut. Awalnya ahjumma itu terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

Sungmin sudah sampai ke tujuannya yaitu Rumah Sakit. Ia kembali sendiri lagi setelah ahjumma tadi sampai ketujuannya. Sesuai janjinya dengan sang dokter mereka akan bertemu pukul 11 siang ini, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu menunggu lama.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayi saya dokter Kim ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar,

"Seperti yang anda liat tadi, bayi anda sehat. Hari ini chek up mu yang terakhir sebelum kau melahirkan" jawab sang dokter

"Ne,"

"Saran saya sebaiknya anda jangan kemana-mana untuk seminggu ini. Anda harus menyiapkan fisik yang sehat untuk menjalani operasi anda,"

"Kapan operasinya akan dilaksanakan dok ?" Sungmin bertanya sambil meremas jarinya, ia gugup.

"Kami menjadwalkannya sesuai dengan usia kandungmu dan operasinya akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 6 pebruari ini, anda siapkan ?"

"Hm, tentu..." jawaban Sungmin membuat dokter muda ini mengangguk,

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa dok ?"

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan anda akan mengalami kontraksi sebelum tanggal yang di tentukan. Maka dari itu ikuti saran saya tadi" lanjut dokter Kim,

"Ar-araseo dokter..."

.

.

Sungmin kini berada di mobil Ryeowook. Setelah ia dari rumah sakit tadi ia menghubungi Ryeowook untuk menjemputnya. dan sekarang kedua namja manis ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe milik Sungmin yaitu Kona Bean.

"Apa kata dokter tadi hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyetir

"Aku akan segera melahirkan," jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, kau tidak bahagia hyung ?"

"Ani... hanya saja..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya

"Ceritakan padaku hyung " pinta Ryeowook,

"Wookie-ah...bagaimana ini..."

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung ?"

"Kyuhyun...dia akan berulang tahun tanggal 3 pebruari ini, aku ingin sekali memberinya kejutan. Tapi dokter tidak mengijinkan ku kemana-mana seminggu ini. Hancur sudah rencana kejutan yang aku susun ini..." wajah Sungmin berubah murung sambil mengusap perutnya,

"Jadi hyung sudah merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun ?"

"Hm, ulang tahunnya kali ini dia akan ada dirumah. Tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya pergi kemana-mana" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris,

"Butuh bantuan hyung ?"

"Eoh ?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan pegawai kesayangannya ini. Ryeowook memberikan senyuman lebarnya

"Jinjja ?"

"Ne, dengan senang hati hyung. Hyung tinggal memberitahukan apa rencana hyung dan aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Bagaimana ? hyung setuju ?" Ryeowook bicara penuh semangat

"Gomawo Ryeowookiee..." Sungmin tak kalah bahagia saat mendengar tawaran Ryeowook mengenai rencananya,

"Ne, sama-sama hyung. aku tulus membantumu"

Tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai di Cafe. Disana bertepatan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang mengantar Sunghyun pulang sekolah.

"Eomma!" seru putranya langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin

"Ne, Sunghyunie... bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini sayang ?" Sungmin memeluk putranya lalu menggendong Sunghyun

"Jung seonsaengnim memberi tugas yang sulit," jawab Sunghyun dengan wajah merenggut khasnya,

"Nanti kita akan mengerjakannya sama- sama ne ?" ucap Sungmin di jawab anggukan oleh Sunghyun. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah di sampingnya

"Langsung kembali ke kantor ?"

"Hm, bagaimana kata dokter ?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya

"Semuanya baik, mereka sudah menjadwalkan operasi untukku, "

"Syukurlah, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Sore nanti aku akan menjemput kalian. Tunggu appa ne ?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala putranya,

"Ne, kau kekantor saja. hati - hati di jalan" ujar Sungmin lalu mendapatkan kecupan dari Kyuhyun di pipinya,

"Aku berangkat, sampai nanti..." Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu memutar kemudi kembali kekantor. Sungmin pun kembali kedalam restoran

"Ayo, eomma akan membuatkan spageti special untukmu. Kau mau ?" Sungmin melangkah sambil menggendong putranya

"Neee...Sunghyun mau!"

.

.

Malam harinya, semuanya seperti kegiatan biasa yang di lakukan oleh keluarga pada umumnya. Setelah makan malam Sungmin akan menemani Sunghyun belajar untuk sekolah besok. Sementara Kyuhyun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan kantornya yang ia bawa ke rumah. Ia lebih menyelesaikannya dirumah daripada lembur di kantor dan hal inlah yang menjadi alasannya jika Sungmin mengomel " kau pilih mana, aku menyelesaikannya seharian dan lembur di kantor atau aku menyelesaikannya dirumah seperti ini, sayang ?" adalah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada istri manisnya yang langsung membuat Sungmin bungkam dengan wajah yang super kesal sehingga membuatnya mau tak mau memilih pilihan yang kedua.

"Kyu..." Sungmin membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Ah..., Kyuhyun paling suka saat Sungmin memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ne, Chagi ?"

"Aku pinjam laptop mu," ujar Sungmin mendekati meja Kyuhyun lalu mengambil laptop Kyuhyun yang tidak dipakai karena Kyuhyun biasa menggunakan laptop yang lainnya yang khusus untuk bekerja

"Pakai saja,"

"Gomawo," Sungminpun mendudukan dirinya di lantai yang beralaskan karpet di tengah ruangan lalu meletakan laptop atas meja. Kaki Sungmin ia luruskan di bawah meja. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sungmin sepertinya lebih nyaman dari pada duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya.

Sungmin menghidupkan laptop tersebut, lalu menghubungannya ke internet. Sungmin membuka halaman mesin pencari, tapi ia masih bingung mengetik Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kertas - kertasnya.

**Hadiah ulang tahun special **

Sungmin mengetik kalimat tersebut di mesin pencari. Berbagai tulisan muncul di layar laptop, satu persatu ia mengklik halaman tersebut. Tak ada yang memuaskan, semua hadiah yang disarankan oleh blog - blog tersebut sudah pernah ia berikan mulai dari Jam tangan, alat olah raga, dan hal yang berhubungan dengan hobby Kyuhyun yaitu game semua pernah ia berikan. Ia sudah sembilan kali memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang berbeda - beda untuk Kyuhyun di hitung dari masa pacaran dulu. Oleh karena itu ia bingung saat ini memberi Kyuhyun hadiah apa. Merasa tidak ada yang cocok, Sungmin kembali mengetik di halaman mesin pencari

**Hadiah ulang tahun untuk suami **

Kali ini dengan kalimat yang sedikit berbeda. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja menunggu loading. Setelah terbuka semua, Sungmin dengan segera mengklik lagi tulisan-tulisan biru di layar laptop. Hingga pencariannya berhenti di salah satu situs

...

**MENCARI hadiah untuk pasangan yang sedang berulang tahun memang susah-susah gampang. Namun, Anda bisa melakukan hal lain yang berbeda dari biasanya. Berikut, tips menarik seperti diungkapkan Indiansutras.**

Sungmin manggut- manggut saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia kemudian membaca tips pertama, Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya

**1. Mainkan lagu seksi **

**Memutar lagu-lagu berlirik seksi juga mampu menciptakan gairah seksual. Sembari mendengarkan lagu tersebut, Anda juga bisa mengajaknya berdansa. Tentu saja ini menjadi momen romantis yang bisa Anda dapatkan di hari spesialnya.**

"Memang romantis, tapi dengan perut seperti ini aku rasa akan sedikit kesulitan..." lirihnya kecil agar tak di dengar Kyuhyun dari sana.

**2. Berdandan**

**Pria tentu saja senang melihat pasangannya tampil menarik. Oleh karena itu, tak ada salahnya untuk berdandan lebih spesial di hari ulang tahunnya.**

"Aku kan namja dan tidak mungkin berdandan, tapi untuk tampil menarik tanpa harus berdandan aku rasa aku bisa" ucapnya lagi,

**3. Kejutan di pagi hari**

**Di pagi hari, kejutkan pasangan dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Tentu saja, ini menjadi kado terindah di HUT si dia. Jangan lupa beri pelukan hangat untuknya.**

Membaca tips ini membuat Sungmin sedikit merona. Diliriknya Kyuhyun, tepatnya melirik bibir Kyuhyun. "Inikan memang kegiatannya rutin di pagi hari, masih kurang istimewa..." Sungmin menunduk, kenapa semuanya masih tidak ada yang cocok ?

**4. Malam sensual**

"MWO ?!"

"Sungmin-ah wae ?" Kyuhyun yang di kejutkan oleh suara Sungmin menegur istrinya

"An-ani..." Sungmin memberikan cengiran lucunya, lalu kembali membaca tulisan tersebut.

**Selain kejutan di pagi hari, Anda juga bisa memberinya kejutan lain. Buat makan malam romantis sebagai perayaan hari spesialnya. Pastikan agar berdua saja dengannya. Sebab, Anda bisa melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya yang lebih sensual. Tentunya ini bisa menjadi hadiah paling mengesankan.**

"Sedikit sama dengan rencana ku, tapi untuk sesi yang lebih 'sensual' nya itu sepertinya tidak," Sungmin merinding ngeri,

"Andwe-andwe..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" suara Kyuhyun tiba - tiba dari sampingnya

"OMO!" Sungmin dengan segera mematikan laptop Kyuhyun tanpa prosedur lalu menutupnya

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku ?!"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan, sepertinya kau membuka salah satu situs"

"Bukan apa-apa, kau sudah selesai ?" Sungmin mengalihkan bicaranya

"Hm. Kajja, kita kembali kekamar. Ini sudah malam," Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri, lalu keduanya menuju kamar tidur.

"Kau duluan, aku membuatkanmu susu dulu" Kyuhyun berbelok menuju dapur. Sungmin menatap punggung suaminya. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Aku ingin memberimu hadiah special nanti Kyu... tapi aku bingung harus memberimu apa ?" lirihnya lalu berjalan tidak semangat masuk kedalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan segelas susu untuk Sungmin.

"Ini susumu, minum lah"

"Hm, gomawo" Sungmin meminum susu dari Kyuhyun sampai habis. Kyuhyun kembali mengantar gelas itu ke dapur ke tempat cucian piring lalu balik lagi ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam ternyata," Kyuhyun memutar- mutar lehernya pegal,

"Min, bisa kau memijatku ?" pinta Kyuhyun

"Memijatmu ?"

"Memijat leherku, memangnya kau mau memijat bagian yang lainnya ?" Kyuhyun usil menggoda Sungmin

"Issshh, Mesum. Cepat berbaring disini" Sungmin menepuk kasur disampingnya tempat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbaring membelakangi Sungmin yang mulai memijat leher dan bahu suaminya,

"Ah, iya- iya di situ...Aaahh, pijatanmu memang yang terbaik sayang," ucap Kyuhyun lalu mendapat cubitan dari Sungmin di lehernya. Sungmin tersenyum, sebuah ide terlintas. Sepertinya ia tahu hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan nanti untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir di bulan Januari 2014 yang juga bertepatan dengan hari Tahun baru Imlek. Pagi - pagi sekali Heechul menelpon langsung dari China. Mertua Sungmin ini mengatakan acara disana kurang seru jika tidak ada sang cucu Cho Sunghyun juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, dengan keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini sangat berbahaya jika bepergian saat mendekati waktu - waktu melahirkan. jadi mereka memilih merayakan Tahun baru di rumah saja tidak ikut ke China seperti tahun- tahun sebelumnya. Cho Sunghyun seperti anak pada umumnya yang senang menerima angpao meskipun ia sempat merajuk karena angpao yang di berikan eommanya untuk Sehun lebih banyak.

Malamnya mereka makan malam di salah satu restoran China, Sunghyun sangat bersemangat membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah putra mereka.

**.**

**.**

Hari selanjutnya masih seperti hari biasa, keluarga ini menjalani pagi hari yang ramai karena ulah si Cho kecil. Setelah Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun berangkat. Sungmin bersiap- siap pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Ia kali ini pergi membeli hadiah ulang tahun yang sudah ia rencanakan malam itu. Sungmin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdong. Hampir satu jam ia berjalan melewati toko - toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan toko yang menjual barang yang akan ia beli untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum khasnya ia kembali pulang dengan sebuah belanjaan di tangannya. Ia sangat senang karena berhasil membeli barang ini. Ia tertawa senang saat membayangkan ekspesi Kyuhyun menerima hadiah darinya nanti. Sungmin harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengantar Sunghyun pulang. Yang pasti ia harus menyembunyikan hadiah ini sebelum hari ulang tahun tiba. Sungmin berhasil sampai dirumah sebelum anak dan suaminya pulang.

Sungmin memang bisa menyembunyikan kegiatannya hari ini dari Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan kakinya. Malam harinya ia mengeluh karena kakinya sakit dan sedikit bengkak dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kau pergi kemana saja hari ini sampai kakimu seperti ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memijat kaki Sungmin

"A-aku di rumah saja. Hari ini banyak hal yang kukerjakan" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang masih kurang percaya,

"Benarkah ?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Kamar Sunghyun hari ini berantakan sekali. jadi aku membersihkannya, kamar mandinya juga"

"Ne, araseo. Jangan terlalu capek, jangan sampai membuat kakimu bengkak lagi"

"Ne," Sungmin mengulum senyumnya mendengar nasehat Kyuhyun,

"Saranghae Kyuniieee..."

.

.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Kyuhyun,

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana ? semuanya sudah siapkan ?" tanya Sungmin saat menelepon Ryeowook, orang yang mengurus persiapan rencana ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun besok.

"Sudah hyung, pihak restoran sudah setuju. Tinggal menunggu besok saja,"

"Jinjja ?! Syukurlah kalau begitu, gomawo Ryeowook-ah..."

"Ne, sama- sama Hyung. Aku yakin besok malam adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan untuk Kyuhyun,"

"Hehehe... semoga saja,"

.

.

Pagi hari, tanggal 3 pebruari 2014.

Sunghyun berjalan berjinjit mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tidur di kasur.

"Saengil chukkae appaa..." bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak karena merasa ternganggu,

"Saengil chukkae appaaaaaa..." kali ini lebih keras membuat Kyuhyun langsung duduk seketika,

"Saengil Chukkae appaaa,!" kali ini ia lebih semangat, Sunghyun langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"Omo, omo, hahaha...Sunghyunie sekarang pintar membuatkan orang kejutan ne ? "

"Tentu saja, karena aku anaknya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahaaha, bagus sekali!" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sunghyun dari pelukannya, lalu menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum di samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membuka tangannya isyarat agar Sungmin memeluknya. Sungminpun memeluk Kyuhyun

"Saengil Chukkae Cho Kyuhyun-ku..." ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Cho Sungmin-ku, terima kasih di usiaku sampai saat ini kalian masih bersamaku dan aku masih bisa bersama kalian" balasnya lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin penuh sayang, kemudian berjongkok mencium perut Sungmin.

"Aku sangat bahagia pagi ini," Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin,

"Eomma... appa...sudah pelukannya, aku hari ini kan harus sekolah," ucapan putra mereka dari bawah cukup menghancurkan suasana romantis ini, tapi tak jadi masalah.

"Ne, kajja... kita harus siap- siap dan sarapan pagi," ujar Sungmin lalu mengendong Sunghyun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tetap menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa bekerja ke kantor meskipun hari ini adalah hari specialnya. Sesampainya di kantor, ia mendapatkan ucapan Selamat ulang tahun dari seluruh karyawannya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan, bagaimana tidak pagi - pagi ia mendapatkan kejutan dan kecupan dari anak dan istrinya. Juga kejutan kecil dari karyawannya.

Kebahagian Kyuhyun semakin bertambah saat menemukan sebuah Kartu undangan di tas kerjanya. Undangan dengan bentuk manis berwarna putih yang bergambar sketsa Namsan Tower di depannya.

_"Kau terkejut ?, terkejutnya nanti saja ne... setelah kau datang kesini. N- Grill Restaurant on Namsan Tower jam 19. 00 malam, aku menunggumu di sana Kyunieee..."_

_-With Love, Cho Sungmin-_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat membaca tulisan tangan Sungmin pada kartu itu, masih sempat- sempatnya dia menyiapkan semua ini dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil tua pikir Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kegirangan di ruangannya ini kalau tidak ada karyawannya di sini. Ia semakin tidak sabar menunggu hari segera petang.

Sementara dirumah, Sungmin juga tak kalah senangnya. Ia kini sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti . **'Berpenampilan menarik'** ia kembali teringat dengan kalimat pada tips yang ada di situs malam yang lalu. Hari sudah pukul 1 siang, setelah makan siang Sungmin istirahat tidur siang seperti biasanya.

Dimana Sunghyun ? Sunghyun hari ini ia titipkan seharian dengan Kibum. Mereka akan menjemputnya setelah makam malam sspecial ini selesai.

.

.

Saat yang di tunggupun tiba, Kyuhyun lebih cepat mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya kantornya. Kyuhyun berangkat langsung dari kantornya setelah ia mandi dan berganti baju di kantornya.

Hari sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Butuh waktu satu setengah jam ke tempat itu jika di hitung dengan waktu macet di jalan saat sore seperti ini.

Sungmin sudah sampai lebih dahulu, tentu saja untuk memastikan kesiapan lebih dahulu. Di sampingnya sebuah kado berukuran 40x40 cm berwarna biru tua yang di hiasi pita silver di atasnya. Ia menunggu duduk menunggu Kyuhyun sendirian di restoran. Dua hari yang lalu restoran ini sengaja ia sewa untuk makan malam romantisnya bersama Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan bantu Kim Ryeowook. Sebuah restoran yang unik (N-Grill) karena setiap 48/120 menit sekali akan berputar hingga 360 derajat. Dan dalam hitungan waktu itulah, dapat dilihat pemandangan indah kota Seoul yang di dominasi oleh lampu-lampu kota dan lampu kenderaan di sepanjang jalan raya jika melihatnya dari atas.

Kembali lagi ke Cho Kyuhyun, ia kini sudah sampai di stasiun kereta gantung yang menyebrang menuju puncak menara di mana restoran itu berada. Tak menunggu lama, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit saja untuk benar- benar sampai di sana. Kyuhyun turun dari kereta gantung lalu berjalan menuju pintu restoran. Ia terus berjalan sayup- sayup ia mendengar suara musik di restoran ini, hingga matanya menangkap punggung sosok yang duduk di menatap pemandangan malam dari balik kaca restoran. Sungmin mendangar derap langkah yang mendekatinya, ia pun menoleh. Senyum manisnya langsung menyambut Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat tampan malam ini memakai mantel cokelat tua dengan kemeja putih, sementara Sungmin ia juga memakai mantel namun berwarna cokelat muda, mereka tampak sangat serasi

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ?"

"Anni, Aku senang sekali kau datang"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak datang sayang, kau menyiapkan semua ini ?"

"Hm, dengan bantuan Ryeowook juga," jawab Sungmin, tak lama kemudian datang pelayan - pelayan yang mengantarkan menu makan malam kali ini juga sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya.

"Tidak ada Wine tak apa kan ?"

"Tidak masalah, pikirkan saja kesehatanmu dan baby,"

Mereka berdua pun memulai acara romantisnya. Sungmin menyanyikan lalu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun, tak lupa Kyuhyun berdo'a sebelum meniupkan lilin. Potongan kue pertama sudah pasti di suapi untuk Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir sang istri. Setelah acara potong kue nya selesai, barulah mereka berdua menyantap makan malam yang sudah di sediakan di selingi ngobrol kecil.

"Aku tak benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ini semua. Aku kira ulang tahunku akan seperti tahun sebelumnya yang tidak bersama kalian. Kau sukses membuatku sangat bahagia hari ini Cho Sungmin," mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona,

"Ne, apapun untukmu...aku juga senang bisa melakukannya untukmu"

"Kau selalu bisa membuat cintaku padamu bertambah tiap harinya untukmu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Keduanya masih menikmati makan malam, saling menyuapi makanan juga sedikit bernostalgia. Moment semakin romantis saat restoran ini berputar secara horizontal 360 derajat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menikmati moment ini. Jarang sekali mereka bisa berdua karena biasanya bersama putra kesayangan mereka Cho Sunghyun.

Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun masih menyantap makanannya. Sungmin bergerak lagi dengan sedikit gelisah di tempat duduknya,

"Wae ?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menyadari ada perubahan di mimik wajah Sungmin,

"Aniyo..." jawabnya lalu mengehela nafas panjang, tapi rasanya semakin sakit. Perutnya semakin sakit. Keringat dinginnya mulai muncul di dahi, satu tangannya ia mencengkram pinggir meja.

"Min, Sungmin kau baik - baik saja ?" nada suara Kyuhyun mulai khawatir

TRAANG,

Sendok yang di pegangnya sudah terlepas jatuh ke piring, Kyuhyun segera kesamping Sungmin

"Kyuuu...aaakkhhh...sakiiit" ekpresi wajah Sungmin sudah kesakitan,

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin-ah, Kau..."

"KYUUU... SAKIIITT," Sungmin mencengram lengan suaminya,

"Kau tenang, kita akan segera kerumah sakit!" dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keluar restoran.

"Sssttthhh... sakit sekali, aakkhh... Kyuuu..."

Kyuhyun kalang kabut sekarang, ia baru sadar kalau mereka di puncak Namsan tower. Untung saja ada kereta gantung yang sedang menuju kearah mereka, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya berharap kereta itu datang lebih cepat. Saat kereta itu sampai, dengan segera ia mengangkat Sungmin masuk kedalam,

"Kau harus bertahan ne, kita akan segera sampai bawah," Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, Sungmin kini sudah menangis menahan kesakitan. Sekalipun ia namja, tetap saja rasa sakit itu sama seperti yang dirasakan semua yeoja yang akan melahirkan juga. Cengkramannya makin erat, kakinya sudah bergetar saking sakitnya.

Setelah 10 menit, mereka pun sudah sampai di stasiun bawah. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung melaju ke rumah sakit. Cho Kyuhyun sangat marah saat beberapa kali berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, apa lagi saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemas karena kesakitan. Berkali-kali ia mengkelakson saat macet di jalanan.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati perjalan hampir 40 menit di jalan menuju kerumah sakit. Merekapun sampai ke tujuan. Kyuhyun berteriak tak peduli lagi saat masuk kedalam rumah sakit, ia menggendong Sungmin yang sudah nyaris pingsan.

"DOKTER!, DOKTER!, "

Suster- susterpun berlarian menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membawa kereta dorong pasien. Dengan segera mereka membawa Sungmin ke ruang bersalin. Kyuhyun hampir terhuyung saat baru merasakan tangan, bahu dan punggungnya hampir mati rasa saat menggendong Sungmin tadi. Apalagi saat melihat darah di telapak tangannya, ia semakin lemas. Ia sangat luar biasa khawatir, ia ingin sekali menangis saat mengingat wajah kesakitan Sungmin tadi. Kejadian ini sangat tidak terduga. Kyuhyun duduk lemas di kursi, hingga seorang suster menghampirinya.

"Anda keluarga pasien, ?"

"Ne, saya suaminya" jawab Kyuhyun,

"Pasien harus segera di operasi, tuan harus segera menanda tangani surat ijin melakukan operasi,"

"Baiklah, lakukan segera"

"Anda bisa tanda tangan disini tuan," dengan segera Kyuhyun menandatangani surat tersebut,

"Suster, apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik tuan, anda berdo'a saja untuk pasien,"

"Lakukan yang terbaik suster,"

"Pasti tuan, anda harus tetap tenang,"

"hm, terima kasih..." jawab Kyuhyun, suster tadi pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sudah dua jam, operasi masih berjalan. Kyuhyun mondar - mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Malam sudah pukul sebelas malam, rumah sakitpun tak seramai tadi. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya Sungmin di dalam sana. Ia berjuang sendirian tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sangat takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Lampu pertanda operasi selesai telah menyala, dari pintu ruangan keluar dokter yang menangani Sungmin,

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya ?" Kyuhyun tak sabaran bertanya,

"Tuan Cho, terlebih dahulu selamat atas kelahiran putri anda. Operasinya berjalan lancar meskipun tadi sempat terjadi pendarahan, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya sendiri tidak menyangka kelahiran bayi anda lebih dahulu dari jadwal operasi yang sudah di tentukan kemarin. Tapi ini semua kuasa Tuhan, kita hanya bisa merencanakan saja. Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri, ia akan segera dipindahkan kekamar pasien. Sekali lagi selamat ne," terang dokter Kim panjang lebar, ada nafas lega Kyuhyun hembuskan saat mendengarkan penuturan beliau. Setelah peninggalan dokter suster- suster membawa Sungmin yang masih belum sadar ke kamar pasien. Kyuhyun mengikutinya, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Sungmin.

.

.

Sang pajar mulai menampakan dirinya, cahayanya perlahan memasuki celah-celah gorden ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih ini. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, ia baru sadar jika ia kini sudah di rumah sakit. Terakhir yang ia tahu ia masih di dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa- apa lagi. Sungmin menatap perutnya yang sudah tak sebesar saat ia masih sadar beberapa waktu lalu. Jam dinding berwarna merah menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Ia perlahan menoleh ke arah sampingnya, disana ada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tertidur di kursi karena menunggunya sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya Ia ingat betapa Kyuhyun sangat kalang kabut tadi malam. Cho Kyuhyun mulai terbangun saat merasakan tangan Sungmin mengerat.

"Min..., kau bangun ?" Kyuhyun langsung mengusap pipi Sungmin yang masih lekat menatapnya. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang penampilanya kini kacau dari biasanya, Kyuhyun masih memakai bajunya tadi malam.

"Sungmin... ? hei, kau kenapa menangis sayang. Apa kau merasa sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kyu... aku, aku kira aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku kira aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi ternyata..." belum selesai Sungmin bicara Kyuhyun segera memeluknya

"Sudah, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau dan bayi kita baik-baik saja,"

"Aku bahkan sudah bermimpi bertemu eomma dan appa mereka-"

"Sssstttt... aku bilang berhenti ne, kau sudah bersama kami sekarang"

"Kyuuu... aku tadi takut sekali, di ruang operasi itu sangat menakutkan..." Sungmin masih menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun

"Ne...aku tahu... maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani disana,"

"Aku mendengar suaranya Kyu, suara bayi kita..."

"Dia lahir dengan selamat, itu semua berkatmu. Karena kau kuat, kau eomma yang luar biasa. Sekarang jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam ne ? semua akan baik- baik saja" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin penuh cinta memeluk istrinya.

"Gomawo, karena kau masih bersamaku saat aku bangun tadi"

"Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah bertahan dan berjuang demi anak kita, Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." Sungmin mengecup bibir suaminya, lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Pagi ini terasa sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

Kamar rawat Sungmin kini terdengar ramai sekali, di sana sudah ada Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul yang baru saja datang dari China jam tujuh pagi tadi. Mertua Sungmin ini langsung berangkat saat Kyuhyun mengabarkan bahwa Sungmin sudah melahirkan cucu kedua mereka.

Heechul sangat bersemangat sekali saat menggendong cucu perempuannya,

"Aiigooo... lihatlah, betapa wajahnya sangat cantik dan lucu. bibirnya mirip seperti eommanya" ujar Heechul sambil menimang bayi yang masih merah ini.

"Eomma!" suara seorang bocah yang tak lain adalah Sunghyun baru saja datang di temani oleh Siwon dan Kibum juga kedua putra mereka.

"Omo! Sunghyuniieee... eomma rindu padamu sayang," Sungmin langsung memeluk dan mencium putranya yang kini sudah menaiki tempat tidur eommanya,

"Eomma... eomma Gwenchana ?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Maafkan eomma tidak bisa menjemputmu di tempat Siwon ahjussi tadi malam,"

"Ne, tidak apa- apa..." Sunghyun kembali memeluk eommanya,

"Eomma, aku mau lihat dongsaengku!"

"Ne, dia bersama halmonie," jawab Sungmin lalu mengusap rambut putranya,

"Halmonieee..."

"Ne, ne, ini adikmu..." jawab Heechul lalu memberikan bayi tadi pada Sungmin, Sunghyun memandang wajah adiknya dengan berbinar

"Omonaaa... neomu yeopo..." ujarnya dengan ekpresi anak -anak yang berlebihan

"Ne..."

"Eomma, dia sama cantiknya dengan Hyunmin,"

"Iya, mereka sama-sama cantik. Sunghyun senang ?"

"Hm, eomma, boleh aku menciumnya ?" tanya putranya polos membuat mereka semua disitu tertawa,

"Hm,"

"Dongasaengiee...oppa cium yaa..." Sunghyun pun mencium pipi adiknya gemas, lalu memainkan jarinya dihidung sang adik.

"Sungmin-ah, kami ucapkan selamat ne. Putri kalian sangat cantik sekali," ujar Kibum mendekati Sungmin,

"Ne, gomawo Kibum-ah..."

"Ttungmin ahjumma, kalau babynya ttudah bettar nanti. Dia ikut bermain berttama kami boleh ?" Sehun si cadel berbicara,

"Ne, tentu saja..."

"Yeyy!" Sehun dan Sunghyun bersorak happy.

.

.

Siang harinya, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kamar ini. Mereka kini dalam posisi berpelukan di atas tempat tidur Sungmin

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk putri kita kan ?" Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun

"Ne, tentu saja. Itu sudah kupikirkan dari jauh hari,"

"Kau beri nama apa dia Kyu ?"

"Sungra, Cho Sungra. bagaimana ? kau setuju ?"

"Sungra ? Sunghyun dan Sungra, sepertinya serasi"

"Ne, Namanya tidak jauh dari nama oppanya..."

"Baiklah, Sungra... Cho Sungra... putri kita bernama Cho Sungra,"

"Dia lahir bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku..." ujar Kyuhyun lagi

"Ne, jadi nanti kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dan dia secara bersamaan..."

"Dia hadiah ulang tahun-"

"Sebentar!" Sungmin memutuskan kalimat Kyuhyun,

"Wae ?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin lalu duduk kemudian mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas di sampingnya

"Apa itu ?"

"Tentu saja hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, miane baru memberinya sekarang. Hampir saja hadiahmu hilang kalau saja pihak restoran tidak mengirimnya kerumah. dan eomma lah yang membawanya kesini" ucap Sungmin lalu memberikan kado tersebut pada Suaminya

"Isinya apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah kado itu ada di tangannya,

"Kau buka saja..." suara Sungmin mengecil, membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Perlahan di bukanya tutup kado tersebut. Sungmin menahan nafasnya jika nanti Kyuhyun nanti tiba - tiba tertawa. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun seperti kaget melihat isinya,

"Min... bantal pijat ?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lalu tertawa, wajah Sungmin sudah memerah 'Salah beli hadiahkah ?' pikirnya,

"Kau tidak suka ?" wajah Sungmin kini mulai sedih.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini ?"

"Ak-aku pikir kau sangat membutuhkan benda itu. Tapi... jika kau tidak suka aku bisa mengembalikannya,"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka, aku justru senang mendapatkan ini. Kau selalu tahu yang aku butuhkan," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya,

"Jinjja ?"

"Hm, tak memberi hadiahpun tak apa. Bisa memelukmu seperti ini sudah ku anggap hadiah," tutur Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin selalu seperti ini meskipun ia hanya memberikan hadiah yang sederhana dan bukan barang mewah, tapi ia tahu apa yang selalu Kyuhyun butuhkan. Ia membeli dan memberi hadiah tersebut dengan penuh cinta untuk suaminya. Dan Kyuhyun selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung dunia karena memiliki Sungmin. Namja special ini juga memberikannya dua orang malaikat kecil pelengkap hidup.

"Saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae ... sampai kapanpun jangan pernah pergi dariku Sungmin-ah..."

Chu~

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, aku janji akan selalu bersamamu, "

.

.

.

**End,**

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN, wish you all the best,**

**Keep Calm, and Alway love Sungmin**... hehehe

.

Sekian Oneshoot dari saya, semoga pada suka walaupun ceritanya tidak sesuai keinginan saudara.

Hmm... tentang **Story About Your Mom Season 3** saya berpikir mungkin akan saya buat setelah FF saya yang lain selesai. Tapi saya ingin lihat reaksinya dulu, apakah FF Oneshoot kali ini ada peminatnya atau enggak...

Tinggalkan jejak Neeee...

**Review Review Review**

**.**

**CU**


End file.
